Jadens lost card
by Armored Rider Baron
Summary: Jadens wingman card is lost, so Jaden goes off to find it. Also disclaimer do not own team 4 star
1. Chapter 1

_CGOM:Sup, homies! This shall be my first story so go easy on me if I suck. Now yogi will do the disclaimer or I'll kick his a#%._

_yugi: the author has no right over Yugioh or gx or their abridged series. They belong to 4kids and Little Kuriboh and Shadyvox_

Jaden: Yugi, have you seen my flame wingman card?

Yugi: Yeah it just fell out the window two hours ago.

Jaden: What! Why the #$% didn't you tell me then!

Yugi: My favorite show came on and I forgot.

Jaden: What show? The Samurai Pizza Cats?

Yugi: H#% no! Yugo Zexal came on.

Jaden: I think that show is just weird. Especially that weird alien-looking blue guy who keeps saying space like the robot from Portal.

_Meanwhile at Heartland\toolshed_

Director:God %$# it! Someone give him a watermelon.

Yuma: Hey Astral whats your favorite thing in the world?

Astral:!

_CGOM:Okay I think that will be all today. Sorry its short. I just want to see if I got a good idea going here. Peace out!_


	2. Trying Hard to find the card

CGOM:Welcome to chapter 2 of Jadens lost card. Disclamers on the first page. No lets get it on!

_After learning his card was dropped out of the window, Jaden called Syrus help him find it._

Jaden: So where do you think we should start looking Syrus.

Syrus:Jaden why did you leave your card by the window in the first place?

Jaden:Hmmm.

_Jaden is seen duelling Chumly for some apparent reason, then as he takes flame wingman off his duel disk and places it on the windowsill to tye his shoe, The Samurai Pizza Cats theme is played and Jaden throws himself onto the couch while eating a watermelon, then the narrator chases Jaden for stealing his watermelon and the guy bups into the windowsill, causing the card to fall through the open window._

Syrus:okay, the first place we should look is yugi's game shop.

Jaden:Why?

Syrus: Because Yugi's grandpa may have picked it up and placed it for sale in his shop! Geez why the #$% are you so stupid Jaden?

Jaden: I …. don't really know.

Syrus: Whatever, lets go to the game shop.

_Jaden and Syrus dash to the game shop, but when they open the door, they see tons of random people clawing at the Flame Wingman card, which Yugi's grandpa is holding up high from all the crowds._

Jaden:#$%

CGOM:So watcha think? I tried to make this much longer but I I failed. Anyway, Jack say bye to all of our readers.

Jack: CARD GAMES ON MOTORCYCLES!

CGOM: Thanks Jack. And see you all next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, I dont really have anything to say, so I quess ill just start the out! Disclaimer on first page.

Last time on Jadens wonderful adventure, Jaden and Syrus finally found Flame Wingman.

Jaden: What do we do now?

Syrus: I know exactly what to do!

_He then throws a smoke bomb on the ground and grabs the card._

Jaden:Finally! Oh, wait I just stopped careing about this.

_He then tears it into a million pieces and walks out, while everyone has an astonished look on their faces._

Jaden: Now to find Neos!

_He pumps his fist into the air as he says this, then he breaks into the rap called freestyle time from BBT Abridged._

Jaden:_ Paradox man, I just wanna letcha know_

_aint no way your gonna take away our card game yugioh_

_gonna use this spell card to bring out my man Neos_

_looks like your cyber end dragon is about to be toast _

_Whats that, come again, i've got a second move_

_looks like jaden effing yukis got a lot to prove_

_take out his rainbow dragon and before you start to moan_

_gonna lay down this facedown right in the trap zone._

Yami: Good job Jaden, Way to get your lame on again!

Jaden: Shut up!

Krillin: You guys are the reason I go to therapy.

Yami and Jaden: Shut up Krillin!

**Krillin owned count:28**

You like my stories? Leave a review, and lets give a shout out to Mariklover222 for being the first to favorite my story. Stay safe!

CARD GAMES ON MOTORCYCLES!


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello and welcome to Chapter 4 of Jadens lost card. Okay Disclaimer in summary and first page, Peace!_

Vegeta: haha! Sorry but thats not going to happen just yet.

Nappa: And why is that Vegeta?

Vegeta: Because Nappa, no one has left a single review, and the stories been on the website for so long now!

Nappa: Yeah. Wait so wheres the chapter.

Vegeta: Right here

_He holds up the script for the chapter_

Vegeta: But geuss what? You don't get it until Card Games On Motorycles gets at least 15 reviews in the next 2 weeks.

Zayne: Well it sucks to be them doesnt it.

Vegeta: Yes, yes it does Zayne, thank you for pointing that out.

Krillin: I dont get it, why can't they have the chapter.

Vegeta:... Read above you stupid asian or do you want another !#! slap?

Krillin: No! No! I'll read.

Vegeta: Good

CGOM: Like vegeta said, 15 reviews and I will make ch 4. Okay. Thats now established? Good.

CARD GAMES ON MOTORCYCLES!


End file.
